The persistent state of mechanics that exists within traditional world slot-machines is entirely different from those that exist in the virtual world. Significant technical uncertainty and challenges exist in the creation of persistent state mechanics for virtual in-game developments that take into account certain game elements such as gaming sessions and the elapsed time between players. In addition, various technical and legal challenges must be addressed when considering the award of non-monetary and monetary prizes on virtual gaming platforms.
Sweepstakes are a type of contest where a prize or prizes may be awarded to a winner or winners and, by definition (and law, in most jurisdictions), require that the winner or winners be determined by luck rather than skill. More specifically, a “sweepstakes” is any procedure for distributing anything of value by lot or chance. The main difference between a sweepstakes and a lottery is that the lottery participants have paid or promised to pay value for the chance to win the prize, whereas a sweepstakes model specifically prohibits a requirement to pay value for the chance to win the prize. Similarly, the main differences between a sweepstakes and a contest are that the contest participants must use at least some skill to win the prize and must pay some value to participate in the contest, whereas a sweepstakes may not require an element of skill.
In this specification where a document, act, or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act, or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of the common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise,” or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising,” will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer, or step, or group of elements, integers, or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer, or step, or group of elements; integers, or steps.